Reamy's Story
by Raemy of the Dragonslayers
Summary: i am the one and only female dragon slayer. *evil laugh* i like dilandau-sama *another evil laugh*
1. Default Chapter

Raemy's Story.   
  
First, I must tell you all that I am an unusually large yaoi fan. Whatever   
possessed me to write something that has straight people in it must have come from   
somewhere currently unknown to mankind. And it is very, very, very self centered and   
revolving around me. Other Dilandau fans: beware, I like him too. if you make it through   
the end, you will all know by that time that if I did own Escaflowne, the many bishounen   
in the series would be tied up and chocolate covered. And they would all hypnotized.   
And I would make them do evil things serving me. BMUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!   
gomen, minna - sometimes I get carried away with the fact that I write and the fact that I   
love the dragon slayers. You know, I think it's possible that I'm actually in some way   
related to Dilandau. Someone once told me to love and believe in myself, and well, they   
were idiots. ^_^ I love you all!   
  
I breathed in and out slowly, refolding the position of my arms and laying my   
head on top of them. Dreamily, gazing across the mononoke landscape of trees and   
mountains, I let go of the chains binding my brain and let my mind wander off to   
unknown whereabouts. The balcony of the Vione was my serenity spot and the majority   
of nights; I would rid myself of the obnoxiousness of my male peers. I was the only   
woman in a team of 20 or so dragonslayers. I would have declined the job offer, but   
being chosen as a potential dragonslayer is, well, an honour. And being chosen when   
you're of the female gender.  
It not that I wasn't satisfied with my job, but the constant encompassing of   
leering eye balls can get irritating after a while.   
I looked up at the mystic moon, looming there. It was so romantic, mysterious. I   
had always wondered if there was life on that place. Ever since I was the next thing up   
from a fetus. It was so beautiful. And I could tell from it's vertical position that it was late   
and about time to venture off to my jokingly referred to as a room. Every morning it's up   
early. No days off.   
Exhaling some more of the fresh air one last time, I slipped off the railing to the   
platform leading into housing. Another utterly romantic evening alone.   
  
Basic routine: wake up, slip wear on, mosey out to the shower room. Showering   
is my least favorite part of the day. Because I'm the only one, I don't get my own section   
and so I have to shower with the boys. Usually, they let me out first, allowing me to   
change into my armour ahead of them, but I've noticed that the slits in the stall curtains   
grow when I appear. Perverts.   
Running soap over my body, I daydreamed. I'm known for doing that. My name is   
Remaerdyad, daydreamer reversed. My mother had an odd sense of humor, daring to   
name me that, but people call me Raemy, which I can safely say I enjoy more.   
Compared to some of the other guys here, I don't feel that insulted when it comes to   
names and such. The dragonslayers. Of them all, the one I find myself dreaming the   
most about is the one I probably have least amount of access to. Our leader. I don't   
know what it is about him that attracts me, he's actually quite undesirable from first   
encounter, but I think it's possible that I love him. Dilandau-sama, do you even know I   
exist?   
Off went the shower. I reached outside the curtain, fingering the wood stool   
blindly for my towel. Once it was gripped in the creases of my hand, I pulled it into the   
stall and massaged my turquoise hair. It's long so it takes a while too completely loose   
all moisture. Today is one of the days when the guys choose to be inconsiderate of my   
privacy. I peeked out. Dalet and Chesta were as usual arguing over something stupid   
and Gatti, Migel, Viole and Guimel were chatting senselessly as they dressed. Dilandau   
was already fully armoured, applying his tiara and then retracing the scar on his right   
cheek. That didn't bother me though it obviously did him. He was gorgeous to me no   
matter what kind of mark was perminantly sliced into him. I shook off the feeling,   
reminding myself that there was no way I could ever get him as my koibito and needed   
to cease my crush for our commander.   
I exited my shower stall, towel wrapped tightly around me. The boys stopped   
their petty chitchat when they noticed me come out, trying and failing to make it not   
obvious that they were scanning my body. Getting dressed in front of them was the   
chore I dreaded. I would go back to my room, but walking 20 meters in a place full of   
men with nothing but a towel is not a good idea.   
I dropped the piece of fiberous cloth down to my feet and quickly guided my legs   
through a clean pair of slip pants. Then, on with the undershirt, trying to hide my chest   
from the gazes of the spectators and then the silken baby blue tank top. Leather, heavy   
sapphire coloured shoulder pads, boots, and finally sword. I walked out of the shower   
room, leaving the boys' minds I'm sure refreshed. I really wished I had my own cleansing   
center. Dilandau-sama had chosen not to watch my daily dressing that morning. He had   
already left the room by the time I left my stall.   
"Raemy! The dining hall is back that way!" it was Dalet. I recognized his voice   
instantly.  
"Huh?"  
"The cafeteria, babe. It's that way," he motioned with his head toward the south   
side of the fortress, Chesta and Guimel laughing softly and Migel and Gatti leaning   
against the wall smiling. Viole snickered, his arms propped up on Dalet's shoulder. I'm   
sure my cheeks flushed hot pink as I turned around and moved back in the direction of   
breakfast. Daydreaming always got me stuck in humiliating situations. And the fact that I   
had been daydreaming about our leader did not help me face weaken in color.   
  
Left, right, duck, lunge.I charged forward in my personal Alseid's unit spearing   
and invisible target. Breakfast had been almost deadly normal, sitting alone, stirring the   
food around a bowl. After our first meal was the beginning session of Melef training. We   
didn't practice with stealth cloaks in the morning, that came after lunch. Just regular   
fighting during A.M. hours.   
I turned around and wiped my forehead clear of sweat, noticing Dilandau-sama   
standing on the walkway below me.   
"Your form is weak, Raemy," well, he knew my name, "Work on your advances,"   
he said it as if it were a planned part of his schedule.  
"Yes, sir," this response was automatic.  
"I expect only the most work in my dragonslayers. Just because you're a woman,   
don't think you'll get it easy."  
"Yes, sir," my stomach knotted tightly, surging with anger from my commander's   
most recent words. How could I love him when he treated like me like I was a piece of   
shit?   
"Pair up with Gatti for now," he ordered and might as well have continued saying   
"I'll be sure to criticize every move you make."   
I moved in front of Gatti's Melef, drawing my sword to show him my offer for a   
quick challenge. He responded by reaching for his own, a yes.  
"Now! Fight!"  
I charged first, lunging at Gatti's energist with all my might. He held up the   
weapon and blocked my shot, spraying the surroundings with sparks. My eyes shot back   
to the balcony, catching only a glimpse of Dilandau-sama. His arms were folded and he   
looked exceedingly self satisfied. Gatti advanced on me, swinging the sword at waist   
length. I jumped out of the circle of danger, narrowly being missed. Sweat soaked my   
bangs, but I was determined to show Dilandau-sama I was worthy of a dragonslayer. I   
shot up and landed in front of Gatti's Melef, thrusting my weapon toward its chest. He   
dodged it again, and seeing his move, I spun around and caught him off guard. He   
wasn't expecting me to make such an abrupt recovery, and I took advantage of this. My   
sword entered his Melef's chest, cleanly spearing the drag-energist. We stopped for a   
moment, then, I drew away. The Guymelef fell apart, and along with all the liquid metal   
Gatti spilled out all over the Vione ground. I panted, clearing my forehead of moisture   
with my gloved hand. It was at that moment, when I turned to receive my praise from   
Dilandau-sama when I really felt triumphant. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes   
were fully expanded. I smiled, totally ecstatic.   
I opened the face of my Alseid's unit and hopped out, letting my hair swing   
behind me as if what I just did happened all the time. I almost skipped up to my captain.   
"How did I do, Dilandau-sama?" I asked earnestly, smiling cutely. My crush   
stared at me bewildered.   
"Uh, right. Well, nice work, Remaerdyad. That was an amazi-I mean, uh, that   
was a really fast turn around you just did." Allow me to translate: How the hell did you   
just do that awesome turn around? I think it's so darn cute that he goes out of his way to   
try and make it sound like he could have done better than me.  
"You think so?" I tossed my head any brushed some loose strands of my light   
turquoise hair from my face. "I think that it was ok, but in a real battle, I'd have been   
taken down. I'll have to work on it in order to do much better." He continued to his dazed   
stare.   
"Right. Better next time. Uh, you can Um, take your break now."  
"Ok, I'll be back in time for lunch." I walked toward the double doors of the   
training grounds, sparkling.   
  
Migel stood, blocking my path, grinning from here tot he mystic moon.  
"Pardon me, Mr. Happy, but you're blocking the doorway." he didn't move.  
"I saw that."  
"What?"  
"Hey, Chesta! Come over here!" my blonde comrade walked over to where we   
were, he too smiling like a complete moron. "You see what just happened?"  
"Oh, yeah! Cover up the kids' eyes quick."  
"What are you guys' problems?!" I knew exactly what they were so overjoyed   
about and instantly my cheeks flushed, but I wasn't about to give in.  
"I think it was ok, but in a real battle, I'd have been taken down," Migel chimed in   
mock imitation of me. Then he added, "Maybe you can help me with my form tonight   
after dinner." Chesta cracked up.  
"Wanna go to your room or mine, Dilandau-sama?"  
"Etchi! You're disgusting! There is absolutely nothing going on between us. I hate   
Dilandau-sama!"  
"Oh, give it up, Raemy," Chesta propped his elbow up on Migel's shoulder.   
"Yeah. Why you gotta shoot for the upper class guys, babe? Come to our rooms'   
sometimes." he shot me a sleazy look that was probably enough to put someone in jail.   
"You two are such perverts. Let me out." my cheeks were burning with   
humiliation. The quicker I returned to my room, the better off I was. Migel and Chesta   
were reluctant on setting me free, and before I exited, they pretended to make out,   
breathing things that somewhat resembled, "oh, Dilandau-sama" and "Remaerdyad! Ah,   
Remaerdyad!"  
  
  
  



	2. Raemy's story: part ii

Raemy's story: part ii  
  
Um, I suggest that if you haven't read the first part, you do that now. It'll make more sense...I promise. ^_^ Try as I might to wish that the characters of Escaflowne really do belong to me, the power of Atlantis chooses not to aid me in this area. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Remaeryad is pronounced rem-AIRD-yodd. *looks through notes and shuffles stacks of papers* and that pretty much covers it all. r&r, onegai? arigato, minna.  
  
As I walked out of the practice docks, face still flushed, I heard Chesta and Migel's laughter cease. Curious as to what the cause just might be, I turned around. They had let go of eachother and seemed to be standing rather erect. But wait--that could only have meant...two very loud snaps and both boys collapsed...that Dilandau-sama had found them out. I smiled deviously.   
"What the hell do you think this is?!" he screeched, gripping them both by their collars and hoisting them up. Ahh, my little Hercules. "I'm not here to watch little boys kiss eachother. If you're just going to fuck around, I suggest you get out. My team isn't professional enough for you that you think you can just do whatever you feel?" He spat in their faces, obviously not in the best of moods.   
"Dilandau-sama! We...we...it's not...!"  
"If I ever catch behavior like this on grounds again, I assure you that you will leave permanently. I will not tolerate incompetence in my dragon slayers. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes, sir..." Dilandau threw both boys to the ground, a good distance from where he was rooted. I turned back around, exceedingly happy. Today was just my day, I guess.   
  
Back in the sanctuary of my "room." there was nothing about it that made me consider it as actually roomy. A large bed, a dresser, and a closet don't exactly qualify under my rules of a desired home. But it was man-free, and that did the trick nicely.  
The look Dilandau-sama gave me when I alighted from my Guymelef will remain locked tight in my mind forever. I did love him, I finally decided, removing my sweat soaked leather jacket and pants. The soft (when not drenched) blue undershirt clung to my upper body. The whole outfit design was very itchy, not to mention heavy. I mean, what was with all that shoulder armor? And because the uniform was designed for much broader shoulders, it was really uncomfortable and threw me off a lot more. And when you screw up as much as I do, Dilandau-sama smacks you hard and plentiful. My left cheek and the back of his right hand had become good friends over the past few years. It was actually callused from the repeated slapping. And now, of course, my mind wanders back to Dilandau...  
I stretched out, flopping over onto my bed and waving my feet in the air. It would be quite a bit more fun if he were here. I sat up and looked into my dresser mirror.  
"Dilandau-sama, I've been working on my form like you asked," I smiled, flashing my eyes at my reflection. "But do you think you could help me just a little?" I stopped and stood up, pulling open the top middle drawer and taking out my precious wooden comb. I wonder what would happen if anyone else here learned how to use one. Ha, ha. A few times through my hair and, well, I might have been ready for a real live date. With candles. And roses. And Dilandau-sama in a tux. There was a knock on the door-three knocks if you want to get technical. Once again, interrupted from my unstoppable daydreaming. "What?!" I spat at whoever. Chesta's small voice returned my friendly question.  
"Lunch, Raemy... um, you're kinda late."   
"Shit! Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?!"  
"But I just-"  
"I'll be out in a minute, Chesta. Tell Dilandau-sama I'm perfectly fine." Why did I say that? 'Tell Dilandau-sama I'm perfectly fine,' what's he going to care? Man, I can be an idiot sometimes. I could here Chesta's light steps fade down the hallway toward the cafeteria. He was adorable. If I didn't like Dilandau so much, I'd probably find myself liking the little blonde. I'll forgive him for the torments delivered earlier for now.   
Unfortunately, it was required that all dragon slayers be fully armored when outside their personal sanctuaries. I could have made myself bald with all the hair pulling this job required. But I like my hair a lot, hence the fact that I had a hair grooming tool where no one else did. So I loaded up on the leather and walked out to lunch.   
Not really having any friends, I sat by myself. I didn't mind so much, but Dilandau-sama also sat alone (this is because it appears he thinks he's too superior to sit with the third class slayers, which is actually probably true) and after the long and many hours of spying on him, I think that he did mind. I don't know why he didn't sit with Gatti, Dalet, Guimel, Viole, Chesta and/or Migel, he seemed to be most connected with them in the areas of friendship. He always looked so sad and distant, as if being away from other living things made him hurt. He looked up from his tray, turning his head and making direct contact with my eyes. I immediately averted my glance from his, prying dearly that he didn't realize I'd been staring at him the entire duration of lunch.  
Mid-day mealtime at long last ended to my relief. But of course, after lunch comes more happy Melef training! Don't they think that twice a day every day is a little overkill? It's been four years, I think I know how to pilot an Alsiedes. Unfortunately for me, the generals don't. But I shouldn't be reprimanding my position-it's an honor to serve Emperor Dornkirk in the Zaibach Empire. When I was younger, I'd dream of becoming a part of the alliance. To steer a Guymelef, to wear the armor (this I can't believe), to fight for the right of fate. And here I am, wishing myself back in that innocent little girl's body. Careless. Of course, if I refused the offer, I'd never have met Dilandau-sama...  
I sighed, wandering aimlessly around the Vione. Half an hour until I have to report to the practice dock. And how do I use it? Wandering aimlessly! Wow, what a life I lead. Might as well, nothing else to do. Step. Step. Step. The halls are so echoey. Step. Step. Step. I wonder where Dilandau-sama is right this minute. Step. Step. Step. I looked up; verifying if what I'd just heard was real. Another set of shoes meeting the ground bounced around the upcoming corner. I stopped, figuring it was just another one of my dragon slayer fellows.  
"You bored too?" No answer. "Hello?" I drew nearer to the turn in the corridor, expecting to see Gatti or Maybe Chesta. Instead, I smacked face first into the stratagoes. He was strong. Really strong. I flew back from the force of the collide, but he remained standing perfectly still. Scrambling to my feet as fast as morally possible, I managed to spit out an apology. "I...I...F-folken-sama...I'm sorry...I..." He looked at me. Such beautiful brown eyes.   
"It's fine," his voice was so deep and soothing; I believed him. "Isn't it almost time for the dragon slayer's afternoon shift?"  
"Melef training is in about fifteen minutes, Sir."  
"You should get down there now, then. Dilandau doesn't like it when his slayers step out of line."  
"No, Sir. He doesn't." What I charmer I must be. Here is this totally beautiful man in front of me and all I can do is stand and mutter. "Thank you, Folken-sama. That's all," I bowed before him. He walked forward, continuing his journey that I had so unprofessionally disturbed. I felt dazed. I was in awe of Folken-sama, always had been. I didn't love him the way I did Dilandau, but he was so mysterious and in such high rank that I found myself just amazed. That was the first encounter I'd personally ever had with him and I'm sure I'd proven myself so utmostly graceful and proper. I had been working on not making the dragon slayers look bad, but because of my frequent (and I mean frequent) tendencies to drift off and zone out, it was quite a challenge. Then I realized that I had been standing in the middle of the hall for quite some time.   
"D'oh," I whispered, jogging off to the practice docks, hoping against hope that I wouldn't get flogged for lateness.  



End file.
